Conventional ratchets include a tool-engaging or fastener-engaging head portion that is attached to a handle so that a user may position of the head portion relative to a work piece or fastener. One (1) problem with conventional ratchets is that the location where the ratchet head is needed is narrow or otherwise hard to reach.
As a solution, ratchets having ratchet heads that pivot with respect to the wrench's handle for adjusting fasteners in hard to reach locations were developed. However, since only the ratchet head disposed at an end of the ratchet handle is adjustable according to a particular need, the operational angle of the grip end of the ratchet wrench is not adjustable, therefore, the applicability of the conventional pivot-head ratchet wrench is limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a ratcheting device that addresses the problems in the art.